God
by Sixteen clumsy and shy
Summary: It was a rainy Monday when I found him." Kinda crackish Demon Ororon/Death Note cross over..thing. Light/L implied Mello/Near Updated whenever


"Hey…do you need help

_**God**_

_A/N: ...I know that I should be posting more of "We Both Go Down Together", that or post more of my drabbles. This little plot bunny keeps having babies on my floor (yes, I have my computer on my floor; it's a laptop.) _

_This baby is sort of a Death Note/The Demon Ororon crossover. I don't know how well I have the characters (from either manga) in character…so bare with me people. _

"_**Quote."**__Indicates where a POV change is. _

"_Italics" Flash back or thinking. _

_-- .. --_

"_**It was a rainy Monday when I found him"—The Demon Ororon **_

_-- .. --_

"Hey…do you need help?"

Rain poured all around us; thunder rumbled the earth to its core. Blood seeped out of a cut on his fore-head,which was a blinding contrast against the milky white skin. I stared down at his crouched form, my golden eyes indifferent to the passing cars, and the shrill laughter of others. All I saw was a broken man sitting in the rain, obviously hurt.

Large black eyes rimmed by dark eyelashes snapped up to meet my own eyes. Inky raven hair fell in stringy curtains around his narrow white face. His black eyes glanced from left to right, and then they landed back onto me. "You…can see me?" His voice was a whispery monotone.

My grip on my black umbrella unknowably tightened as I gave a curt nod. I watched his crouched form huddle again before he looked back up at me. I mentally gasped when I realized his face had gotten noticeably paler. His small body then fell with a loud thud.

--

"So…what are you going to do with the weirdo?" I looked up from the computer monitor, a slightly surprised expression covered my face. Sayu stood in my bedroom doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. I glanced over to the shivering lump that laid on my bed; just as I left him. Looking back to the computer monitor, I returned to my typing.

"He's hurt, Sayu."

She uncrossed her arms,and placed them on her hips. Her face screamed surprise and concern. "What will mom and dad say?" Her face scrunched when she thought about it. "You know he needs a doctor, not you nii-san!"

My fingers paused momentarily over the black keys as I glanced over at my little sister. Her brown eyes were quickly glancing from me, to the door, to the shivering lump of a human being. A heavy sigh left my mouth, "They won't say anything because I'll be taking care of him." Sayu bit down on her bottom lip.

"We're not talking about a stray cat, Light! This is a human being!" I looked at the wooden floor boards, tracing the pits and hollows with my eyes. Sayu had crouched beside my computer chair, pleading with me to take whomever that laid in my bed to a doctor.

"P-please…no doctors…"Both of us turned to the bed. We could see the small figure of the hunched man crawling out of the large pile of blankets that I had left for him. His pale skin was covered by a thin veneer of sweat, and his large black eyes were closed tightly by the effort of pulling himself out of the cave of blankets. Sayu covered her mouth with a small hand, a tiny squeak coming out of her lips.

My eyebrows furrowed, "Why no doctors?" I asked with curiosity, even though I had been against the idea of taking the strange man to one a few seconds ago. I felt Sayu tug at my sleeve. I glanced over at her large brown eyes as she stared past me, watching the man crouch on the edge of the bed, his toes curling over the edge.

His onyx eyes opened and landed onto me. I felt my heart beat increase slightly, but I kept the façade of calm etched onto my face. "Because," He replied in whispered monotone, "I'm not human." Sayu stood quickly, slightly surprising both I and the strange man.

"Great! Not only is he a weirdo, but he's crazy!" She turned to me, a frown on her pretty face. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, Light!" Turning on her heal, Sayu ran out of my room, closing the door shut with a slight bang.

"Light…kun…?" My eyes slid over to the strange man who had a thumb stuck inside his mouth. His dark eyes were transfixed onto the ground. A frown dipped one corner of my mouth as I stood and began to walk over to the strange man. Crouching to his eye level, I placed a hand on his shoulder. He jolted at my touch, snapping his eyes back to my mine.

"What's your name?" I asked softly, tilting my head sideways. His skin felt cool underneath my fingertips; even if there was a thin sheet of sweat that still covered the surface. The expression on his face was blank as he stuck his thumb back into his mouth, his eyes becoming far away once again.

"I cannot answer that, Light-kun for I don't remember my name." He stared at a spot above my shoulder. Wetting his lips quickly, his monotone voice rang through out the small room. "But…something Light-kun can call me would be Ryuuzaki…if that would help."

Ryuuzaki laid a hand over the one I had placed on his shoulder. I looked away from his probing gaze, and nodded slightly. I began to stand, but stopped when I felt another cold spidery hand clamp around my own. Dark eyes gazed into mine as he lifted a long thumb to brush against my bottom lip. Ryuuzaki's hand trailed lightly over my jaw line before he looked at me with a small, barely-there smile. "Thank you, Light-kun."

I nodded dumbly, before stumbling out of the room, closing the thin wooden door behind me.

I lifted two fingers to my bottom lip, touching the still cool skin lightly with my finger tips. I was aware of the blush that began to creep over the bridge of my nose and over my cheek bones. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind, and walked quickly away from the door.

--

"People say that Light-kun's a medium or something." I looked up from the book I had laid on my lap. Sayu sat across from Ryuuzaki, her hand on a small tea cup. Ryuuzaki sat crouched across from her, a fork in between two fingers. A large piece of coffee cake sat half eaten on the table. Ryuuzaki cocked his head to one side.

"What do you mean by that, Sayu-san?" He asked in his usual monotone voice. I narrowed my eyes at Sayu, silently telling her to back off. She gave me a large cheery smile, which said if Ryuuzaki was going to stay here, then he would find out all about my dirty laundry. I mentally sighed.

Sayu rested back in her chair, her expression clearly scoffing at the way Ryuuzaki sat, and said, "Well…creepy things, ya know…like ghosts and things like that try to…get close to him." I snorted, feeling a blush lightly dust my cheeks.

I shut my book loudly, getting the attention of both Ryuuzaki and Sayu. "Don't listen to her, Ryuuzaki; she just likes to talk out of her ass."

Ryuuzaki cocked his head to the left, and lifted the fork to his mouth. A small smile formed around the large chunk of coffee cake. "Mm…"

My mother, Sachiko, came bustling into the small living room. Her hands twittered quickly, nervous under Ryuuzaki's almost unblinking gaze. Sayu had told mother that Ryuuzaki was one of my 'friends' and that he had been kicked out of his own home because of 'family troubles'. My mother ate it all up, and let Ryuuzaki stay whilst he recovered.

Sometimes I loved my little sister to death.

"Yagami-san," Ryuuzaki addressed my mother, causing her to jump slightly.

"Yes…Ryuuzaki-san?" She asked, picking up Sayu's plate as if to distract herself from Ryuuzaki's black, probing gaze.

He placed another chunk of coffee cake into his mouth; his eyes landed on me. "I believe…" He swallowed, "That your son is actually a child of Hell."

My mother's eyes went wide. I threw a pillow at the idiot. "Stop saying things like that Ryuuzaki." I growled, and threw the book. It thudded against his head, and caused a small moan to escape his throat.

"Light-kun shouldn't throw things." He murmured angrily, rubbing at the spot the book had hit.

Sayu watched the scene with humorless eyes. Her mouth was in a thin line, and she turned her brown eyes (too much unlike my own) to my mother.

My mother was ghostly pale; the small porcelain plate she held in her petite hands was shaking with the force of her grip. "Mother…?" I asked, and stood up to place a consoling hand on her shoulder.

She seemed to snap out of her shocked state when my hand rested on her rounded shoulder. Her dark brown eyes snapped up to meet my own, and she gave me a warm smile, seemingly unaware of Ryuuzaki's statement. "Light, darling, can you drop off some supper for your father? I'm afraid that he'll be home late again." I blinked dumbly, and simply nodded, following her into the kitchen.

I didn't notice (or maybe I did, but I didn't _want_to) as Ryuuzaki hobbled behind me. His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets, and I felt his black eyes on the back of my head as we began walking toward the subway station.

"What I said back at your home is true, Light-kun." I felt my right eye twitch irritably.

"No it isn't, Ryuuzaki." I sighed, and ran my free hand through my light brown hair.

Ryuuzaki made a noise in the back of his throat, and walked beside me. He had turned those disturbing black pits on to me. "It is. Light-kun can't see it…but it's there." He smiled cutely. "It's in your blood. You're a child of Hell."

I snorted, and chose to ignore him. We settled in a semi-awkward silence that was soon disrupted by a loud shriek.

A woman with dark hair, and tears that ran in thick smudges down her cheeks ran over to us and clung desperately to my jacket. "H-help me!"

I unknowably grabbed onto her red jacket. "What's wrong?" I asked in a calm voice as Ryuuzaki stared blankly ahead. The woman turned, and gasped loudly.

"Oh my god! S-she's here!" The woman stumbled away in fear. I blinked after her, but a cold shock went through my body.

I turned, but didn't gasp in fear or surprise. This had happened to me far too many times to count.

A girl, far younger than I (maybe Sayu's age?) lumbered towards us. Dark blood pooled at her feet, and glistening tears feel from her dead eyes. Her school uniform was ripped and torn, and I could distinctly see the deep knife wound that had torn her chest open.

"_H-hurts…it hurts._" She wailed, and wiped at her eyes. I stepped closer, ignoring Ryuuzaki for the moment. I didn't want to touch her, but a strange pull and a sudden urge to _help_ made me step toward the ghost girl.

"_Every thing…h-hurts._" She was bawling now, and her bloodied arms flung around me. A sudden sadness shot through my heart, and I felt my own eyes well with tears.

"L-let go…" I whispered quietly so that only the girl could hear me. I felt her sadness dissipate almost instantly, and soon I was clutching cold air.

I turned toward Ryuuzaki, hastily wiping at my eyes. His expression was blank, and his eyes were still unreadable. He lifted a thumb to his pale pink lips, and turned quickly away from me.

"No…maybe I was wrong in my deduction," I heard him mutter to himself as we walked (a little quicker than we had previously been doing) toward the subway station. Ryuuzaki continued murmuring to himself. His eyes had a dull, thoughtful look to them. "The purification of a suffering soul, releasing it from mortal fibers that trap it on Earth…that's something that Archangels do…"

It was troubling to hear someone believe so strongly in something that _strange._

--

"I'm sorry Light-kun; Yagami-san is in an important meeting right now." The desk clerk smiled shyly at me. I cringed inwardly, but outwardly I smiled brightly. I didn't miss the soft blush that powdered the desk manager's cheeks. Ryuuzaki scoffed.

"That's fine, Mitsume-san; could you take it to him when he's done?" The man grinned happily and nodded, taking the small bento away from me.

"That was worth an academy award…" Ryuuzaki muttered humorlessly. I snorted and flicked a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"He wouldn't leave you alone." I stopped and turned toward the brooding…whatever he was. I raised an eyebrow, and grinned slowly at him.

"It sounds as if you're jealous, Ryuuzaki." Ryuuzaki's black eyes had taken on a possessive sheen.

"Maybe I am?" I laughed loudly, and lifted my hand to pat his raven hair.

"You seem too unfeeling for that." I turned away, and began to walk again. A small, incoherent noise escaped my mouth as I felt skinny arms wrap around my middle. Ryuuzaki pressed his face in between my shoulder blades.

"I may not seem like a possessive demon, but I am. And I don't want others touching my things." His body was cold against my back, and a dark almost foreboding air surrounded us.

"Wh-who are you?" I heard myself ask shakily. Ryuuzaki's arms curled from around my middle, and I felt him step away from hugging me.

--

Sun light hit me with full, unforgiving force. I groaned lowly, and placed my forearm over my burnt (not really, but it _felt_like it) eyes. Any moment now, Ryuuzaki would be bouncing on me, telling me loudly that I was sleeping the day away.

I smiled only slightly under my arm, remembering only a few days ago…

--

"_Will you kiss me?" I looked up irritably from under my pillow. Ryuuzaki had straddled my waist, and was looking down at me with a small, twisted smile on his face. He seemed…almost hopeful. _

"_No." _

_Ryuuzaki leaned over me as I placed the thick pillow back over my face. I could feel his cold breath fan my cheeks, slightly perfumed by the sugary smell of cake that Sayu had made for him the other night. _

"_Light-kun shouldn't be sleeping the day away." I groaned loudly, and peaked at the 'demon' again. _

"_It's only nine in the morning, Ryuuzaki." I saw him smile slightly. "And anyway, _why_ do you want me to kiss you?" _

_Ryuuzaki's face scrunched slightly in thought and the thumb he had been nibbling on came out of his mouth with a pop. __"I heard Sayu-san talking about it. She asked me if I had a girlfriend before I came here. I said no…then she talked about 'kissing'." He tilted his head to the left, and his eyes were almost innocent. "I want to know what it feels like, Light-kun." _

_I turned over, causing Ryuuzaki to tumble beside me on the bed. "It's not that great. You have your answer, now leave me alone." _

--

An hour passed, maybe two before I knew something was eerily wrong. I lifted my arm from over my eyes, and blinked rapidly because of the accursed sun.

"Ryuuzaki?" I looked around my empty bedroom, slightly surprised that the 'demon' (or whatever he was) wasn't there watching me whilst I slept. I shrugged lightly, and shuffled out of my warm bed.

There was no sound of movement downstairs, which meant that my family were out doing their tasks of the day. I glanced quickly at the clock that read 11:01 am, and sighed lightly running a hand through my hair.

I shuffled out of my room, glancing every which way for any sign of Ryuuzaki. "Oy, Ryuuzaki?" I looked down at our small living room, to see that it was empty.

A few days past, and my life went on almost normally. Ryuuzaki still hadn't returned from…where-ever he was, and some strange part of me _missed_ the strange 'demon'.

"Nii-san, you should stop brooding." I looked up from the stack of papers my father had asked me to look over.

"I'm not." I looked back at the papers. My father had asked for insight on a certain murder case. I grimaced slightly as I looked over the grotesque photographs of the murder scenes.

Sayu walked over to me and plucked the papers out of my hand. "Yes you are. You've been almost…cut off (more than usual) from the outside world since Ryuuzaki left."

I took the papers away from her, a scowl etched into my face. She smiled sadly. "You miss him."

-- --_**"The cat poses as the devil. Heaven above and Hell below. He ate the poison cuisine, and the world between. Where is here?"**_-- --

"_Wanna hear a crazy story?_" Tangy cigarette smoke twirled around the long black stem of his cigarette holder. He turned his dark, pit-like eyes to the bloody spirit that he sat beside.

"_Those poltergeists told me that…even though people who commit suicide don't go to heaven…I can still be saved if I kill a devil called…uh…I forgot, I could still go to paradise." _The woman held her bloodied knife as if it were a child. He could see ghostly tears blot the corners of her eyes.

"_You think that's true?_" She asked sadly, letting her eyes leak. He took a deep drag on his cigarette. Who cared anyway? He wasn't going to die anytime soon.

Pale gray smoke tumbled fashionably out of his pale lips, and he twirled the black cigarette holder between his pale fingers. "I don't know."

The ghost woman lovingly ran a deceased finger over the edge of her knife. He could see a thoughtful glimmer come to her dead eyes. "_I wonder what 'saved' means then…_" There was a comfortable pause, as if they were talking about the chilly weather. "_I killed myself._"

Her transparent body crumpled up on itself, and the knife clattered soundlessly to the stone ground. "_I killed my father, then my mother, then myself._"

"_They were going to leave me. Take me to some asylum or something like that. They said I was crazy; they said that they had never even wanted me!_" She pulled at her stringy brown hair, and let the tears once more, freely flow. "_They said that they…h-hated me. They said I was ugly, and then my father hit me..._" She turned to him, and he could see that her lips were smeared with glistening blood. "_Do you think I'm ugly?_"

He let a small, sad smile come to his mouth. He cupped his hands around her small, oval face, the cigarette holder left forgotten beside him on the bench. "No," He said, "I think you're beautiful."

Her dead eyes became bright. "_Really?_" She turned her eyes away from his probing black, and said sadly. "_I want to die. I want to disappear..._"

He pulled her into a cold embrace, and grasped the knife she had placed in his spidery fingers. "I can't offer you salvation, but I can kill you. The spirit you…"

"_Please…will you do that?_" She hugged him tighter. "_What's your name?_"

He positioned the knife so that in one blow, it would kill the mad woman. "If I am who I think I am…then you may call me L."

"_What a strange name, L. L, L, L…_" She repeated the word over and over. "_I like you L. I've never liked people. People are bastards…but I like you._"

He closed his dark eyes over tears that threatened to be shed. "Good bye, mad woman."

-- -- _**"I didn't feel guilty for killing Matthew. Fate has numbered his days. I wasn't angry with him either. He never truly betrayed me."**_ -- --

_It's okay…I don't care. _

I sat alone up in my room. I could hear Sayu squealing loudly because of some new pop idol on television, or something. I heard my mother talking quietly to my father (he had actually returned that evening.) They were concerned for me, and I guess that I should have felt happy that they were showing their parental worry, but it only annoyed me.

My legs wanted to move, to walk or do something that had to do with moving. I sighed, and stood to grab my coat. The cotton material felt nice under my finger-tips as I shrugged into the coat.

Sayu gaped at me as I passed by the couch. It was a look that clearly said 'it's ALIVE!' I shrugged it off with as much indifference as I could muster. "Tell mom and dad that I went for a walk." I stated coolly, stepping out of the house.

Night time had always been my most favorite time of day. It let me think on my own without the constant need to flaunt my genius. It felt nice not to be expected to make the highest grades when I was just walking alone.

_It's okay, I don't care…_

I felt a small ache in my chest, and I shook it off as too much studying. College entrance exams _were_ coming up soon, and I had been studying too much.

I felt…alone. Lonely. I couldn't quite place it, and maybe Sayu was right. _Maybe_(in the smallest part of hell) I did miss Ryuuzaki.

I sighed again, and shoved my hands deeper into my coat pockets. _He was only around for a week. It's not like I got attached or anything…_

I stopped, feeling multiple eyes on me. A cold dread washed over my body, causing me to freeze. "Oh what do we have here?" A voice like slime cooed beside my ear.

"A fallen angel?"

"I dunno Mello; he seems to scream more 'demon' to me."

"Maybe he's a Kira?"

I turned quickly to the voice that had talked first. It was an older looking man with something like claw marks that ran down over one eye. He smiled, and I could see grimy teeth.

"Well why don't we open it up and see what's inside?!" I stared, wide eyed as the…thing lunged for my throat, only to be consumed in dark flame. It let out a piercing shriek. I looked quickly at the others.

A young black haired male's eyes burst from his head, as if he were imploding. Another male, blonde with a burn wound that covered the left side of his face, stumbled back. The last one of the group had no expression on his face, and he was pure white.

"Y-you've got to be kidding!" The blonde one said, frantically trying to stumble toward the white haired boy. The boy blinked his colorless eyes.

"It's him."

I turned to where the boy was staring, and felt my eyes widen. "R-Ryuuzaki?"

He wasn't looking at me, but staring calmly at the blonde. "He's right." Lifting a hand, the 'demon' caused the blonde to shriek out in agony. I turned quickly, staring dumbly at the twitching figure whose guts had been pulled from his body.

The white haired boy's expression (or lack there of) didn't change. Ryuuzaki stared evenly back. "You're going to kill me?"

"Probably."

The boy smirked, "You're not going to."

"I know."

I watched the exchange, confused. The white haired boy yawned. "Then can you at least bring back Mello? We didn't mean to harm your little 'Kira'."

Ryuuzaki's expression only changed slightly, from a blank slate to a tiny smile. The blonde boy could be heard taking a gargling breath. "AHHH, I'm dying!"

--

"I'm glad you're back…" We sat in the park, watching the two demons who had tried to kill me.

Ryuuzaki remained silent, and I could see the distorted image of the two other demons (who's names I learned to be 'Mello' and 'Near'. "That's not their real names…" Ryuuzaki had said.)

"…I thought that you'd never come back." I said quietly, turning away, focusing on a tree. I felt his eyes fall onto me.

"I shall always return to Light-kun, if that is what Light-kun desires." His voice was softer than mine had been, and I could tell that there was a hint of shyness to it.

I turned to him, and saw that there was a fine blush that powdered his pale cheeks. He turned to me; the hopeful glint was back in his normally unreadable eyes. "Will you kiss me?" He said again, and this time I made no protests.

-- -- _**"The world punishes those who treat me like an asshole!" **_-- --

"Did you find anything?"

Their wings were white as freshly fallen snow, and their voices almost musical.

"No, have you?"

One let his eyes sweep across Tokyo's city streets, bustling and crammed with cars even though it was still early in the morning.

Another groaned, and rubbed the heels of his hands into his tired eyes. "Great! Now what are we gonna do?! We can't return from our first decent empty handed!"

A stubby angel made a noise of agreement, and puffed on his spent cigarette. "All we need is the head of one monster."

"That or a demon head. That would rock."

The most evil of the angels smirked; the fine row of white teeth glinted as she sat upon the large sky scrapper's turrets. "Could you imagine that? That or the head of a Kira; we'd be so popular!"

--

It had begun to rain sometime ago. The heady scent perfumed the air, and caused Mello to become agitated. The demon stomped about the attic where I kept them, raging angrily how tired he was.

Near glared silently at him when the blonde messed up the house of cards that the small demon was trying to construct.

"What are you doing?" I looked up from the newspaper I had been reading and locked eyes with Ryuuzaki.

"Looking for an apartment." I sighed and looked back down, fingering the paper lightly. "Since demons keep latching themselves onto me, I should look for my own place." Ryuuzaki sat beside me on my bed and looked over my shoulder to read the small print.

It didn't feel uncomfortable with him there hovering; normally I would have pushed whoever that tried to burst my own personal bubble, but Ryuuzaki's presence was welcome. Somewhat.

"Ryuuzaki…" I asked after a few moments of putting up with the demon almost falling asleep on my shoulder. He blinked his wide eyes.

"Yes Light-kun?" I mulled the words which I was going to say around in my head.

"I wanted to ask you something." I glanced back at the newspaper, and then to the demon. "What's…a Kira?" I knew that the word _Kira_ was the Japanese word driven from the English word "Killer", but the way the demons had used it made me think that there was a different meaning.

Ryuuzaki looked up at me, a black eyebrow raised to raven bangs. "Why would you want to know about that?"

"Because those demons said I was one."

For the first time that I knew him, Ryuuzaki turned his eyes away from me. "A Kira is…when a demon and a fallen angel procreate." He lifted his eyes to lock with mine again. "I do not think that the people you call your parents are your actual parents."

--

"It's been a month, hasn't it, Light-kun?" I wanted to scowl, but I kept my features schooled until I could leave.

"Yes it has." My therapist smiled cheekily over the bright red note-book she had gripped in her finely sculpted nails.

"Has…anything strange happened to you in the month we've been apart?" Her pen was at the ready, waiting for me to spill my secrets. Has anything happened that would be classified as 'strange'? Heh, if only you knew.

1: I have in my possession three demons. One of them calls the one that has been with me longer "L" whilst the other has a strange obsession for small toys.

2: I'm attracted to the demon that has no recollection of being 'L' and insist that I call him 'Ryuuzaki'.

3: I find out that my family _isn't really my family_, but that I'm a 'Kira' which is a half demon, half fallen angel.

Nope. Everything seems to be perfectly fine.

"No." I said calmly,and folded my hands neatly in my lap. My therapist pursed her lips together and wrote something quickly in her note-book.

"Light-kun, I believe that your delusions are getting better." She smiled again, causing her red painted lips to stretch over red stained teeth. She bated her eyes at me, and I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Who's this slut?" I turned quickly, and groaned when I saw Mello's large combat-like boots resting on the therapist's desk. He munched on a dark chocolate bar, and puffed a strand of blonde hair out of his face.

My therapist had a mixture of outrage and surprise that covered her face. A dark, angry blush covered her cheeks. "W-who are you!?"

Mello stared up at her with indifferent green eyes, and snapped off another chunk of chocolate. "Light's boyfriend, what's it to ya!?"

--

"I CANNOT _believe_ that you said that to her!" Several people turned to glance at us. All they would see was two angry young men.

"Oh come _on_Light; that whore was trying to get in your pants, and she wasn't hiding it that well." Mello grumbled, glaring at a young boy who turned and ran.

"She reports those sessions to my PARENTS! She's going to say that my _boyfriend_ stopped in for a nice little 'chat'." I rounded on him again. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE!?"

Mello opened his mouth to speak (or yell), but his eyes widened and blood burst from his slackened mouth and brushed my cheek. My own eyes widened as I felt soft feathers brush against the back of my neck.

"Mm, such a loss, but Heaven _does_hate a fairy." There was a voice behind me that sounded like it was female, but I could see a blood stained hand reach out to grasp the cross shaped sword that had gone through the blonde demon's throat.

His body slumped over onto the ground, but his hands were still clinging to my jacket. "Mello?" My eyes were wide, and shocked. "Mello!?"

"Oh pretty little thing, the beast has been slain." I heard soft foot falls behind me, and then the feminine voice echoed beside my ear. I turned and glared hotly at the female.

It was an angel (from what I could see) dressed in gothic Lolita clothing. Scarlet lip stick covered her smirking lips; "Ooh, you seemed pissed. Did we kill your little fuck buddy?"

"Is that a girl?" Another angel landed beside the smirking woman. He smiled slowly, "Way too cute to be a boy."

I found my voice that had previously been choked by surprise. "Y-you're angels, how can you kill people!?"

The one dressed in gothic Lolita leaned forward and grinned cruelly with her hands on her small hips. "I kill monsters and demons, not people." She grabbed my face with long finger nails, "And I _destroy_ children of the fallen."

I wanted to bite her hand, but I settled on glaring. "Why do you kill monsters, demons and the children of fallen angels?"

Her finger nails dug into my skin. "Mm, I don't know. It's just the law." My eyes widened. _The law?_

The angel whom had said that I looked too much like a girl grinned down at me. His eyes roved over my face which the female angel was still holding. "The law says 'the scum of the Earth shall be rubbed out'." He licked the side of my face, smiling as he did so.

The female angel laughed and threw me to the ground beside Mello's body. Which I noticed was moving. "G-get out of h-here…" The male angel leered down at me, his hand reached to touch my head.

"Mello?" I hastily whispered. Mello's green eyes opened quickly, and his foot sunk into the male angel's stomach. I sat up quickly, and tried to help Mello off the ground. "Mello, come on!" He swat my hand away, and I could see where he was bleeding heavily.

"Just fucking go you idiot!" His body fell again, and this time I could see that he was finally dead.

The male angel turned to the female and smirked. I remained staring, shocked at Mello's corpse. "Let's just kill this fairy and go home." The female smiled brightly, and held the sword to my neck.

"Bye bye!"

I turned quickly, and I saw her body freeze. I felt an over whelming sadness and rage over take my body. Voices plagued my head, and many of them wanted me to kill her. _Don't…_A soft voice over powered all the angry hisses; I felt my body freeze, and then there was pitch black.

-- -- _**"What if I don't fall asleep until morning?" "Then I'll stay with you until morning." "What if I never fall asleep?" "Then I'll stay with you forever."**_ -- --

Mello stirred in his groggy state. There was a roaring in his ears, and when his eyes opened, he saw Light passing out and fall almost as if he were in slow motion.

His green eyes were wide, and a sharp pain burst through his side as a short male angel kicked him harshly.

"That was sick." The squat angel crocked, sneering down at Light's crumpled body.

"Resurrecting the dead—a power that's only equal to high level demons, or archangels." He placed his stubby foot on top of the boy's auburn hair, pushing it so the boy's face stared up at him. He laughed. "This will be a wonderful prize to bring home."

Mello watched as the man disappeared under the pavement of the road, squealing like a pig. The two younger looking angels gasped as they watched him disappear. Mello laughed loudly as the Demon King fazed from the ground, carrying the elder angel's corpse.

The man's seemingly soulless eyes stared directly into the younger male angel's eyes. "Don't touch my things." He heard his king say lowly. Mello watched, wide eyed as the king gripped the angel's head, squeezing it till the boy's head exploded.

The king lifted the hand that was dripping with blood, and smirked slowly at the female angel. Mello laughed again, "Lady's and Gents, I present the King of the fucking Devils!" The female angel's eyes widened and she fell backward, cracking her head in the process.

"K-King of the Devils? No, L wouldn't hang around this dump…" He turned away from the female, and leaned down to the fallen human.

Mello saw that he had a sad expression on his normally pale, blank face. The blonde demon's eyes flickered to the female angel, and gasped loudly as the woman lunged toward his king.

L barely took a second glance at the blessed weapon, dodging it with practiced ease. He moved like a rag doll; his arms hung uselessly to his sides, and his slouch was more prominent. "Damn." The woman hissed, gathering her silver mace.

Mello felt a chill run down his spine as L let an eerie smirk slide over his pale lips. "Stop trying; do you honestly think a minor character such as yourself could do away with me? I'm the fucking star in this bloody drama."

Her eyes hardened, and she gripped the mace tighter. "N-no, you're the villain! You're the Devil!"

A full blow shit-eating grin over took his king's lips. "Indeed, but maybe it's villain against villain? You kill under the cover of purity; kill those you hunt by the thousands, see what I care." A dark shadow covered his face. "But never harm those who are dear to me."

Mello felt cold dread run down his spine as he saw the morbid flicker come to his king's eyes. "Leave no trace of her." And the female angel was eaten.

-- -- _**"Are you brooding?" "No." "Want a cup of tea?" "Sure." "And some delectable cakes?"**_-- --

I awoke to Near poking my foot.

I grumbled, and he looked up at me with a blank expression. He reminded me so much of Ryuuzaki…

"Hey…"I said lowly, knowing that he would hear me. He raised a snowy white eyebrow. "Where's Ryuuzaki?"

Near remained silent, but he stood and shuffled to the door. He turned to me, his expression unchanging. "He's still passed out." I blinked, and sat up quickly, causing my head to swim.

"W-what do you mean 'he's passed out'?" I asked dumbly, and tried to pull on a sweater. Near scoffed.

"Because of you leaving with out the proper protection, he had to fight." He turned and left me in confusion.

I ran after him, and gripped his shoulder. I felt him tense, "Where is he?" I asked. I heard Near sigh, and he motioned me to follow him.

We walked to the attic where Mello and Near had made their make-shift 'home'. I could tell which side belonged to whom, and on Mello's messy side, I could see Ryuuzaki passed out on the unmade bed.

Mello looked up from (it seemed) a deep sleep, and yawned loudly. "Good you're here. L's been asking for you."

My eyebrows furrowed, and I turned to the small white haired demon. "I thought you said that he was still passed out." Near shrugged.

"He talks in his sleep."

-- -- _**"You look exactly as my mother did when she died…mad from poison. It's sexy."**_-- --

"_Watari? Watari? Have you seen Elizabeth? I can't find her anywhere." _

_I am standing back in the ruined parts of Hell's 'grand' palace, looking for my mother. Watari finds me and explains why I can't find her. "You're mother is sick, L." I'm sixteen years old again, and it feels odd._

"_What? Is she sick like the king?" I hear myself ask. I know before hand how this conversation will end. _

"_Well…yes and no." _

_I'm now sitting out side the open kitchen window, my black cigarette holder empty, but I twirl it lazily between my fingers. I listen to the gossip the kitchen servants hiss. "She was poisoned, everyone knows that." _

"_How sad, a beautiful lady like that." _

"_Mad? Absolutely crazy?" _

"_I heard that she calls out for someone in her delusions. Her lover the king had killed." _

"_Mrs. Elizabeth always hated the king; she even hates her own son, after all, young L looks just like him." _

"_It's terrible, but maybe Mrs. Elizabeth is finally free…" _

"_Oh please, madness is no kind of release." _

_Someone empties a pot of dirty water, and yelps when they see me. I look up at them, and school my features into a blank slate. "My prince, all of what you heard is just rumors and lies." _

_I turn my head away from the stuttering demon, and feel my lips form a cruel smile. "No, what you said was all true. As you said, everyone knows." I hear the cook yelling at the others as I walk away. _

_It's true…everyone knows the hatred Elizabeth carries for her husband the king and the son who bares his face. _

_I smile at my mother, holding the flower I had found for her. "Elizabeth? I found this amazing flower by the kitchens and—"She turns her deep, pit-like eyes onto me. _

"_Who are you? The sight of you makes me ill, go away." She lifts her pet skull, and laughs saying, "isn't he disgusting baby?" The skull laughs at me. I crumple the flower._

_Even before she went crazy, she spoke to me without love, but what I found most disturbing were her eyes. The hatred that festered there bothered me. _

-- -- _**"When I'm in large crowds, that's when I feel most alone."**_-- --

He sighed, letting grey smoke fall out of his mouth. His gloved hands on the car's steering wheel tightened as he turned a corner, barely missing two people that were about to cross the city street. A smile that could have been mistaken for merriment lifted his lips. Soon the cops would be trailing the red Ferrari…oh well.

Finding his eldest brother had been a pain in the ass. The advisors down in Hell had been pestering far too long about the whole thing, and Matt finally said 'fuck it' and went upstairs.

Yep, he had been right. Red and blue police lights began trailing his speeding car. Matt would make it look as if he had died crashing the car; another sad sigh left his mouth as he trailed lovingly two fingers over the black dash. He really did love this car, but sacrifices had to be made.

He swerved sharply into oncoming traffic, and laughed as blood spurted from his mouth…

-- -- _**"You believe yourself to be absolutely just, but why then do you condemn me absolutely evil?" **_-- --

_Every Fall, my mother's madness deepened. _

_I am once more sitting outside of the kitchen windows (for it is a favorite haunt of mine) reading a large book on Heaven's corrupt laws. I look up at two advisors who don't notice me. They seem to be fretting about something, so I listen in. _

"_What!? Mrs. Elizabeth is gone AGAIN!?" The older one smacks his apprentice across the face. _

_The younger whimpers, "I-I wasn't even gone for two seconds sir!" _

_It wasn't until I was older did I find out that Elizabeth's lover had been killed in the Fall. Hm, romantic to the bone my mother…_

_I look up from my book when a dark shadow falls over me. Elizabeth looms over me; her eyes cold and confused. "W-Where is he?" She asks softly. It melts my heart, but I know what is to come. _

"_What?" I ask childishly. My mother fingers the silver sword she had brought with her. _

"_Where are you hiding him? Please…tell me where he is." Then, a lop-sided smile comes to her naturally scarlet lips. "O-Oh…you killed him. My sweet…heart…" Her eyes widen, and she screams hysterics. "MY SWEET HEART!" _

_I close my eyes, and wait for the deathly blow, but I hear silent cooing. Roger and Watari are trying to console my sobbing mother. She clings desperately to Roger's jacket. Her eyes are hot and misty with tears, and my confusion swirls around me. _

"_BRING HIM BACK YOU MURDERER!" _

_I stare silently, indifferently as Roger and Watari coo and console. She looks up at Watari, and the loopy lop-sided smile comes back. "Mrs. Elizabeth…?" _

_She flicks away a strand of his silver-grey hair, and giggles like a child. "You look so worried, Watari. It's funny. Isn't it funny?" And she laughs penetratingly while tears stream down her white cheeks. _

_When I was twelve, my father had fallen into madness. He chose me, the eldest of three but born from a mistress—as his successor. It made little sense to choose me, the most apathetic of the three to become king, but one did not appose the wishes of Lord Seth. _

_The King is dying—long live the king…_

_Seth had been so in love with Elizabeth that he chose her son to become king of the Devils. She had that kind of power over men…_

_What a wonderful and glorious day it was when he died. I felt like laughing out loud, but I waited until I left his chambers. _

_Had Elizabeth been sane she would have joined me._

_I neither smiled nor cared as I ascended onto the throne; I was seventeen. People clapped politely, but I could see that many of them wanted me dead. _

_One hundred years went by and nothing changed. I watched as my youngest brother, Matt grew up to become the leader of Hell's army. He was almost as apathetic to the whole shebang as I had been. _

_The second eldest of us tried to kill me. Beyond had always…been the most unstable of us. _

_He smirked cruelly as I fled to Earth, and I could still hear his cold laughter ringing in my ears. _

_I tried not to dwell on it; it was the circumstances that angered me. It was the way drama had taken hold of my life the minute I had been conceived that angered me. _

_A week passed after that, and on a rainy Monday someone finally took notice of me. "Hey do you need help?" I had lost my memories, which was probably due to blood loss…or me trying to squish down my unwanted past. Who cared anyway? _

_I looked up warily, and my eyes widened only a fraction of a millimeter. A boy that looked to be seventeen looked down at me, his hand curled around a black umbrella. _

_Maybe I had fallen in love at that moment? Who knew…?_

An angel? A Demon? _My foggy mind asked as I looked at the wings and the dark foreboding aura that loomed over the boy. "You can…see me?" I asked before everything went black. _

-- -- _**"When I'm alone…I feel lost. Lost in a forest of solitude." **_-- --

I don't know how long I had been watching him. I felt someone sharply prodding the area between my shoulder blades (which hurts), and I lifted my face from the mattress. I irritably turned, and jumped slightly at the new face to my fucked up 'family'.

A boy (or demon; damn demons…) grinned down at me. An unlit cigarette was between his teeth, and orange goggles rested comfortably on top of his red hair. A tan vest was half-way unzipped over a black and white striped shirt. "Okay, what are you?" I asked groggily, and ran a hand through my messed hair.

"Matt?" A soft voice behind me answered. I swiftly turned and saw Ryuuzaki hoisting himself from the mattress. His face screamed confusion to me, but probably it was because I was so used to reading the tiny, barely-there expression changes.

The addressed plopped gracefully on top of the messy mattress. "In the flesh." He grinned. "You look great, bro."

--

"What are you doing here?" I stopped and stood in the back-door way, and eavesdropped on the brothers' conversation.

"To see my dearest older brother?" I heard Ryuuzaki sigh; there was a small sound of flint scraping so that a lighter could work, and then the satisfied sigh of someone who had taken a drag on their cigarette.

"Why are you really here." It was a tired statement.

"To tell you about what happened." An edgy pause. "The spheres teem with the lowest devils, to the highest ranking demons searching high and low for the absent king. You see L, your sad excuse for a mechanical doppelganger failed to stay in your place for long. It ate food that some idiot poisoned."

"Sadly, your doll did not survive."

-- -- _**End Chapter One**_ -- --

_Woooowheee…this is long! _

_Please, PLEASE do not get all pissy because this sucks; nor will ANYONE tell me that I got them out of character. Geh, I know people._

_So I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one of "God" (the title may or may not change depending on my general mood.) For those who have read the manga, you can defiantly see that this was based off of Ororon (but please do not say that I plagiarized it, because I am not selling this. –sigh--) _

_NOTHING BELONGS TO ME. NOTHING AT ALL. _

_Tell me if I need to continue. Please review. _


End file.
